Sonic the Hedgehog: The Legend
by Turbo Tails
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. It's not the best writing, but what can you expect from a 12 year old.


  
Sonic The Hedgehog  
The Legend!  
  
  
(Mecha-Sonic and Snively are walking through Robotropolis to the forbidden zone) "Mecha can't you just tell me what you found instead of taking me to whatever you found?" Asked Snively as he started to get ticked off.   
  
"Well I thought that you might want to take a look for yourself other wise you wouldn't believe it. I was shocked at what it said but you know what.... I think we might be in a lot of trouble." Mecha seemed really serious when he said that to Snively.  
  
As soon as they reached the forbidden zone Snively asked Mecha, "What are we doing here Mecha?"   
  
"Well you see this is where I found the thing at. And since were already here I guess I can tell you... well you see I found a block that tells a legend and it's not real good for us bad people and well I thought you might want to read it for yourself."  
  
"You brought me here to read some stupid piece of brick that doesn't mean a thing... because if you did you are going to be in so much pain when I get through with you." Yelled Snively. He was giving Mecha a very angry look as Mecha started look worried.  
  
"Well you see I it might be important plus it includes Sonic the hedgehog, and well you see." Replied Mecha until he got cut off.  
  
"Sonic's included in this why didn't you say so you bumbling idiot." Said Snively as he grabbed Mecha's shoulders and started to shake him.  
  
"So you want me to read it or do you want to read it Snively."  
  
"You may have the honors Mecha, but do tell the whole legend Mecha don't leave anything out."  
  
"Ok here it goes... The Legend Of Sonic, in the war for freedom 2 life times are almost alike in one world there is a team called the Freedom Fighters and the other is called the Freedom Team and they both are fighting for freedom against a evil person and when 2 people the exact same read this at once then a real surprise shall happen. All the Freedom Team members shall come to the world where all the Freedom Fighters live and that day shall be the day where Sonic the Hedgehog will turn 17 and then a light well shine and then it shall drop out the Freedom Team and the evil shall come go and find the 7 Chaos emeralds but before that another bad animal he will help the evil ones find the 7 super emeralds and then the God of Destruction shall arise again and with the 7 Chaos emeralds and the 7 Super emeralds Chaos will turn into Ultimate Perfect Chaos.  
If you shall fail to find 7 chaos emeralds and 7 super emeralds then the plan shall fail to get the Chaos to destroy Sonic and Sonic. But if it shall come true then the 2 Sonics shall be destroyed as well as the planet. Well that's it, do you think it is true I mean today is Sonic's 17th birthday and it did say that they would come on Sonic's 17th birthday. That's when the legend begins." Said Mecha kinda amazed at the legend.  
  
"Wow that was a long one. It might come true Mecha so we'll have to be prepared for it." Replied Snively.   
  
(Back at Knothole where our friends the Freedom Fighters live.)   
  
"Yo Sonic, wait up." Yelled Tails.  
  
"What's up little bro?" Replied Sonic.  
  
"One of Robotnik's Swat-bot's found Knothole and has Sally and Bunnie! You got to come quick."   
  
"Oh man hold on Tails were gonna have to juice wait where is it?"   
  
"At the power ring pool."  
  
"Hold on." Sonic revved up and took off and then hen he got there no one was there. "Where is everyone little guy."  
  
All of a sudden everyone jumped up out of a hidden spot and said all together, "SURPRISE SONIC!" Everyone cheered and Tails looked up at Sonic as he had a shocked face.  
  
"Happy Birthday Sonic!" Sonic sat down on one of the benches and looked at the lake.  
  
"Man you guys finally got me I thought you and Bunnie were in trouble."   
  
"Sorry Sonic but that was the only way we could think of to get you this year." Said Sally.  
  
"But you know what I also got you!" Said Sonic. His head dropped and all of a sudden his head exploded and out popped a card that said, 'you didn't get me.   
This time I got you again!' on it.  
  
"If this isn't Sonic then where is Sonic? And how did he make a robot when he doesn't even know how?" Asked Sally.  
  
All of a sudden they all heard someone clapping, they all looked up and saw Sonic. "That was way past cool you guys actually thought that you tricked me this year when it really wasn't me."  
  
"How did you build it Sonic?" Asked Tails.   
  
"Well you see.." Sonic started. "I had Rote build it for me last year because I tricked him into building one, and then I did put a little explosive in it including a card."  
  
"Pretty good trick Sonic I thought for a moment that was actually you." Said Tails as he started to run off back to his hut.  
  
"Where you going Tails?" Yelled Sally.  
  
"I gotta go get something real quick be right back." Tails yelled back to Sally.  
  
"Yo Sal what happened to the cake?" Asked Sonic.  
  
"Take a look for yourself Sonic."  
  
Sonic took a look where the cake had been and it was right behind the fake hedgehog and saw the cake had also exploded with the fake Sonic. "Sorry everybody for ruining the cake."  
  
"Yo look what Tails got." Yelled Rotor.   
  
Tails was carrying a large cake in his hands while he was flying back to the power ring pool, "Here you go Sonic I made this just incase the other one gets ruined or if it was eaten really fast."  
  
Sonic looked at what Tails put on the birthday cake, it had Sonic in the middle with the 7 Chaos emeralds around Sonic on the cake and it said 'Happy 17th Birthday Sonic!' Sonic looked at Tails and said, "Thanks Tails it's way past cool."  
  
Right before they dig into the cake a weird thing started to happen right above them a light started to glow. Then they all looked up at the light and then a bunch of animals fell out and landed in different locations, one fell right on top of Sally. "Hey, oh it's you Tails."  
  
"What are you talking about Ally my name isn't Tails its Sails remember."  
  
"Huh what are you talking about little bro?"  
  
"Wow man that was fun right Sonic?" Asked the fox that say's his name is Sails.  
  
"Hey where are you Sails? Come on this isn't funny." Yelled a voice.  
  
"Over here Motor!" Yelled Sails.  
  
"Oh there you guys are, and why do you look as if you don't know us Sonic?" Asked the cat that Sails called Motor.  
  
"That's because I don't know you." Replied Sonic.  
  
The 2 strangers looked at each other then they saw Alaza the dragon. "Hey, guy's where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."   
  
"Oh we were here." Said Motor.  
  
"Hey Ally, Sails, anyone where are you guy's." yelled another voice.  
  
They all looked towards Sonics hut and saw that there was a hole in it. "Sonic is that you?" Asked Alaza.  
  
"Yeah where are you guy's at?" Asked the voice that Alaza called Sonic  
  
"Uhh just look for the lake and then go to the lake that's where we are." Said Sails.  
  
"Ok I see the lake and here I come." He revved up and took off and when he saw Sail's and the other 2 he tried to stop but he couldn't and he landed into the lake and that's when he saw Rabbit had sunk when they got to that strange land. He had sunk because he had metal legs and a metal right arm and one ear was metal. Then Sonic rose above the water and went back down and grabbed Rabbit by the arm and revved up and ran as fast as he could through the water and then he jumped as far up as he could to catch a breath for Rabbit and him. Then Sails flew over were Sonic jumped up at and when he jumped back up Sails grabbed him and pulled them both out of the water. The both started to gasp for air. "Thanks Sonic for getting me out of there, that's the bad part about being metal."  
  
"How did you get down there?" Asked Alaza.  
  
"Well I fell down out of... whatever that was." Gasped Rabbit.  
  
"Hey, who are you guys?" Asked the other Sonic.  
  
"Well this is Rabbit, and those 2 over there is Sails and Motor, that's Alaza and I dunno where she is right now but there's also Ally and Lilly, and I'm Sonic the hedgehog."  
  
"What, no your not I'm Sonic the hedgehog."   
  
"No way I am!"   
  
"Hey you guys you don't want me to end this do you, since were not from around here maybe his name is Sonic and so is yours so if we can't go back home then we'll have to call him Sonic, and you Boom." Said Motor.  
  
"Great idea Motor that way we can tell who is who." Said Alaza.  
  
(Back at Robotropolis)  
  
"Where are we?" Asked a ground squirrel that looked like Sally.  
  
"I am thinking this is a very bad place to be right now Ally." Said a coyote   
that looked almost like Antoine.  
  
"Well I think we should head for that forest Lilly." Said Ally.  
  
"Yeah your right." Replied Lilly.  
  
(In the control room where Mecha and Snively are almost always at.)  
  
"Mecha what is that thing right above us that is glowing." Asked Snively.  
  
"Uhh I don't really know Snively." Said Mecha.  
  
The light became brighter and then a black hedgehog fell out and landed on his feet and said, "Where am I, and who are you?"   
  
"I'm Snively and this is Mecha know who you might be."  
  
"I am called project shadow but I liked to be called Shadow and I'm here to help 2 evil people." Said Shadow.  
  
"That would be us Shadow now explain how you are going to help us." Said Mecha.  
  
"Well you see when we get the 7 Chaos emeralds then I can use one of those 2 travel back to my planet and get the 7 Super emeralds and then we have Chaos to destroy whatever we want." Replied Shadow.  
  
"Oh that is good that is very good." Said Snively excitedly.  
  
(Back at Knothole)  
  
"Hey Alaza you and Rabbit and me are going to go search for Ally and Lilly right now!" Said Boom.  
  
"But Boom how are we going to get them back?" Asked Rabbit.  
  
"Well you and Lilly will ride Alaza back and I'll run back to whatever they call this place and also bring back Ally." Replied Boom.  
  
"Ok, that's a great plan and well meet you back here." Said Alaza.  
They took off and spotted Ally and Lilly by the acid swamp running towards the forest and then Boom yelled at them to stop and they did. Then Lilly got on Alaza and took off with Rabbit. When Boom revved up he heard a voice talk to him. "Long time no see huh Boom."   
  
"Shadow... show yourself Shadow and let's get this over with." Yelled Boom.  
Then stepped out Shadow and he was tossing around a Chaos emerald "so you wanna fight do ya, well that's fine by me. Let's begin." Yelled Shadow.  
  
"Al you stay over there and shoot off this flare gun and be ready for Alaza to come." Boom commanded Ally.  
  
"Oh and by the way I have some help to take you down his name is Mecha.. Mecha-Sonic." Then Mecha stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Oh well I'll still win."  
  
Then Boom and Shadow both took off at each other and Boom jumped up and landed on top of Mecha. Mecha fell onto the ground and then Boom is surprised by Shadow. Shadow ran into Boom and about knocked him into the acid swamp. "Wow that was a close one." Said Boom.  
  
"So are you going to give up now or do you still think you should get you butt kicked even more?" Asked Shadow.  
  
"No way I'm giving up so easily."   
  
Just then Boom felt something scratch open his arm and when he looked he saw his arm had been ripped open way deep and then he saw that Mecha had blood on his claw. "Al shoot off the flare gun quick!"  
  
She then shoot off the flare gun and it exploded and the Sonic saw it and revved up and took off towards where the flare had been shot off and so did Alaza. "Oh man this isn't good." Said Boom as blood rushed out of his cut. He putted his hand on the top of his cut to keep it from rushing out to fast. When Sonic arrived he saw Boom lying on the ground with a deep cut he looked over towards the 2 hedgehogs and saw what had happened. "You too better beat it or else!" Yelled Sonic.  
  
"Or else what?" Asked Mecha.  
  
"Or else this." He threw an explosive at them and took Boom and Ally with Sonic and then Alaza took off back for Knothole and as they flew away they could here the explosion all the way back into Knothole.  
  
(Back at Knothole.)  
  
When Alaza got back to Knothole Sonic yelled for Dr. Quack because Boom had his arm ripped opened and when he got the stitches in they heard a voice that was a females voice and she said, "Boom, oh boom where are you."   
  
"Hey Sonic guess who's here... Milliny is back." Said Rabbit.  
  
"Milliny oh man not this again." Replied Boom.  
Outside Sally saw a pink hedgehog that had a red shirt on and small shorts on and had a purple headband on. "Huh she looks like Sonics friend Amy."  
  
"Ok Boom enough games, where are you and what are you doing here?" Said Milliny.  
  
"Here I am Milliny and just what are you doing here I'm here because of the legend." Said Boom.  
  
"Well I'm here looking for you and you know what I had to race with out you and boy was it boring." Said Milliny.  
Just then they heard a noise coming from the bushes right by Boom and out rushed Griff and his friends. "Sonic we need your help right away." Said Grif.  
  
"What happened Griff." Said Sonic as he walked out of his hut.  
  
"It's terrible Sonic just terrible. You won't believe it." Replied Griff.  
  
End of part 1   
  
  



End file.
